Tornadus (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Incarnate Forme= |-|Therian Forme= Summary Tornadus is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Fifth Generation of Pokémon. He is a member of the "Forces of Nature" trio of Pokémon along with Landorus and Thundurus. Revered as a god among the people of Unova, Tornadus is an exceptionally powerful Flying Type Pokémon who is capable of generating severe storms. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Tornadus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries at least. Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Cyclone Pokémon, Pokémon, Force of Nature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, and Grass Type moves. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can create Hurricanes strong enough to blow down houses, which means they're stronger than Category 3 Hurricanes which can generate as much energy as 143 Kilotons, As a Legendary Pokémon it should not be weaker than the regional Pokémon, such as Tyranitar) | Small Country level (Stronger than its Incarnate Forme) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 14, Can do this. Should be somewhat comparable to Shaymin) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster, but to an unknown degree) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Can take hits from Thundurus who is his equal) | Small Country level Stamina: Very high (Can fly across Unova without showing signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. (His hurricanes can cover regions as large as the state of Florida) Standard Equipment: The Reveal Glass, which can turn him into the Therian Forme. Intelligence: Very high. Tornadus, like the majority of Legendary Pokémon contains a higher intelligence comparable to; if not superior than humans. Weaknesses: Tornadus is vulnerable to Ice, Electric, and Rock Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Prankster: Incarnate Forme only. Any moves Tornadus uses that don't do direct damage have their priority increased. These moves fail if used on a Dark Type however. * Defiant: Incarnate Forme only. Should Tornadus receive any stat drops from his opponents his attack will be increased per stat drop. * Regenerator: '''Therian Forme only. Tornadus's health is restored by 33.3% of his maximum health when he spends enough time away from combat. * '''Thrash: Tornadus thrashes around and attacks for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed to one of them at random. This leaves Tornadus confused afterwards. * Hammer Arm: Tornadus hammers down one of his arms or legs, depending on the Forme, onto the opponent. This lowers Tornadus's speed. * Hurricane: Tornadus blows a hurricane at the opponent which may cause confusion. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Uproar: Tornadus creates an uproar of damaging sound for while preventing any who are present from falling asleep. * Astonish: Tornadus attacks the opponent by surprise possibly making them flinch. * Gust: Tornadus blows a damaging gust of wind. * Swagger: Tornadus shows a display of swagger which confuses the opponent and raises their attack. * Bite: Tornadus bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Revenge: Tornadus physically strikes the opponent. Its power is doubled if Tornadus was hit beforehand. * Air Cutter: Tornadus fires razor-like air blades which have a high chance of causing critical damage. This attack can hit multiple opponents. * Extrasensory: Tornadus attacks using a telekinetic force that may cause the opponent to flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Agility: Tornadus lightens and relaxes his body to raise his speed. * Air Slash: Tornadus fires off comprressed blades of air which may cause the opponent to flinch. * Crunch: Tornadus coats his fangs in a dark energy and crunches the opponent with them possibly lowering their defense. * Tailwind: Tornadus starts up a wind current which doubles the speed of him and his allies. * Rain Dance: Tornadus causes it to rain. This increases the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Dark Pulse: Tornadus fires a dark pulse of energy that may cause the opponent to flinch. * Hidden Power: Tornadus fires a green orb of energy that varies in Type from Pokémon to Pokémon. Key: Incarnate Forme | Therian Forme Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6